Retirement
by montez
Summary: When someone who influenced the way Caleb's life turned out retires, he decides to pay them a visit. Using Ridley's Caleb from the Brotherhood AU. Story influenced by 'Stranded' by Williamson M. Scott


Retirement  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: Kirpke created Supernatural, Ridley created the Brotherhood, Williamson M. Scott created the character Judge Maria Baker in his story Stranded. This was inspired by that story.

After thirty-years as a judge in the Juvenile Court System the Honorable Judge Maria Baker was retiring. In her years on the bench she had seen offenders become younger and more violent. She had seen runaways, teenage drug dealers, children who bucked authority at ever turn, no matter how many breaks the system gave them.

Early on in her career she learned quickly she needed to have a tough exterior or she would breakdown at every court preceding. Contrary to how other's saw her, whether it be lawyers, social workers or the young offenders themselves, the Judge cared a great deal about the children that passed through her courtroom. She knew she was viewed as cold and distant, but she had to let the law and not her heart decide what was done with the children that passed through her doors.

Over the years to many had ended up incarcerated in Juvenile Hall, many would unfortunately end up in prison once they came of age. Then there were the ones that would end up dead, either from homicide or drug overdose. Too many children were in the system that people simply gave up on; too many people would see them as throwaways. It would break her heart when she would try so hard to do the right thing and either the adults involved didn't care about the children or the children had been beat down so much in their young lives that they didn't see themselves as having any value.

Of course there were some success stories, some children who could be scared straight the first time they were brought into custody, the first time handcuff were placed on their wrist and they were walked into her courtroom. Unfortunately they were the exception and not the rule. Then there were those cases that stuck with her, the children she couldn't forget no matter how hard she may have tired, though she never tried very hard, she really wanted to remember them all, but over the thirty-years there had been so many. But those few that stood out would have her, even years later, trying to see if those children had found peace in a loving family or if they had been silenced by a cruel, unforgiving world.

One that stood out, a child she could never quite let go of was a twelve-year old boy with jet-black hair, golden-green eyes with a smirk that you'd want to slap off his face and a smile that would melt your heart. He had come to her attention when he was about ten; his first time in front of her had been when he had run away from his guardian. The young boy had only been in the city of New York for a short time, having come from living with his grandmother in New Orleans. When she had died, a close family friend took custody of the boy, since he had no living relatives, his parents having died when he was only six-years old, a murder-suicide that the child had the misfortune of witnessing.

The haunted look in his young face told of a child that had seen so much, but refused to allow others to help with his pain. Judge Baker couldn't remember ever seeing a child that tried so heard to shut others out, to push those who wanted to help him away. Most children were starved for attention, needed, wanted others to take care of then, but this boy was the opposite. He had wanted nothing more than to be left alone, even at the age of ten.

He was given a few chances when he would runaway, he would be returned to his guardian with warnings of what would happen if he continued to runaway, only for a few weeks later to be returned to her courtroom. Finally he was placed into the foster care system, where he managed to attract the worst in the system. Every family he was placed with would soon return him to the courts, sighting that they were unable to handle him; many times the boy would show up with his social worker, Abe Sullivan, with bruises, the families saying the child was combative. The boy would never speak in his defense, seeming to take what he was given, withdrawing into himself; only allowing the rebellious, smart-mouth he was developing over the years to show.

By the age of twelve the boy was on his last leg in the system, given a final chance before he would finally have to be placed in Juvenile Hall. However it was the unfortunate circumstances that surrounded his last foster family that made him one of the cases that would stick with her. The final set of foster parents that took the boy in, within days, seemed to follow the pattern that the young child's parents had done six years earlier, there was a murder-suicide. The child had runaway earlier in the day, but once he had been found and brought to the police station and officers went to find out the family's side of what happened, it was then officers found the crime scene.

Judge Baker had been called to the precinct after hearing of the boy's apprehension and had been there when the news of the foster parent's deaths reached the station, but what followed is what would haunt her for years. In her time on the bench, she had see children become violent when they realized they were being sent to Juvenile Hall, she'd had threats shouted at her, but she had never witnessed what happened in that station.

Once the boy had heard about his foster parents, he had tried to runaway again, trying desperately to get out of the police station he was being held in. Judge Baker watched as the boy ran for the door, an officer just barely able to stop him, but in the wrestling match between the full-grown man and wiry twelve-year old, the boy had managed to get the policeman's gun away from him, stopping any attempt by the officer to get a hold of him. However, it was the absolute devastation that showed in the child's eyes as his small, shaking hand held the weapon, keeping officers away that pulled at her heart. Then in a blind-panic, she watched the child before her place the barrel of the gun to his own head, which froze the woman in her spot.

Never in her time up to or since had she had one the children that came before her attempt to take their life in front of her. Even as she stood and watched the events unfold, it didn't seem real. She watched as officers backed away as the boy's social worker cautiously approached. It was the flat, empty look in the child's eyes that propelled the larger man forward, grabbing the gun at the last second as the echo of the shot reverberated throughout the room causing her to jump, the bullet logging in the wall adjacent to the boy.

It was then that Judge Baker did something that she hated more than anything; she had sent the youth to the Children's Psychiatric Hospital for observation until the investigation into his foster parent's death was completed. She went home that night and cried, she cried for the innocents of a child that had been so shattered that he could only see suicide as a way to end the pain he feeling, that night she cried for Caleb Reaves.

When she received a call the next night from a high-priced lawyer, demanding his client be granted power of attorney over the boy's medical care, she was shocked. In all her time dealing with the youth she had never known anyone with the means to afford the man she was talking to, that showed an interest in the boy. With a few well placed calls, she learned that a Dr. Mackland Ames was the man behind the attorney. Her research discovered that the well-connected, well-respected and very wealthy doctor was a practicing Neurosurgeon, as well as, doing research in the field of Psychology.

She granted the request, not knowing what would come of it, only for a few days later the same lawyer to call again, requesting legal guardianship of Caleb Reaves be granted to his client. Again she granted temporary custody until a formal hearing could be held. During the two weeks between the temporary grant and the hearing, Judge Baker met with Abe Sullivan, Caleb's caseworker. During her conversations with the large, African-American man, she learned that surprisingly the boy had taken to the Doctor. Abe also expressed that the man in question seemed to genuinely care about the boy and that there was already a small support system in place to help the Doctor and boy by means of the family's Preacher, a Pastor Jim Murphy.

When the day came and the formal hearing was granted, the Judge was amazed to see the difference in the twelve-year old, for lack of a better word, he seemed alive. The lost, dead look she had seen in his eyes that night in the police station was gone as she watched him interact with Dr. Ames and Pastor Murphy. They were smiling, joking around, the Doctor occasionally patting the youth's back, Caleb allowing the contact of an authority figure. It was during the proceedings that she was rewarded with a heart-melting smile that she had never seen on the boys face. As she granted permanent custody of Caleb Reaves to Dr. Mackland Ames, she felt a surge of hope that the broken child before her had finally found the family that he had so desperately needed.

Over the years since that day, Judge Baker learned that the Doctor had formally adopted Caleb and to her knowledge the boy had never again be involved with the Juvenile Court System. For a few years she tried to keep tabs on his whereabouts, knowing that Dr. Ames residence was in the city and by all accounts the father and son had fallen into the routine of any normal family. But as the years passed and more children passed through her courtroom, Caleb Reaves became a successful footnote in her career, a child who had found a loving home.

As Maria Baker looked around her office for one of the finally times, boxes were stacked neatly in the corner. Her law books were being sent to the Library, her plaques were neatly stowed away to be delivered to her home. Her robe that she wore for the last time just days ago, was now hanging in the drycleaner bag, ready to go home with her for the last time. As she sat for one last time at the desk that she had reviewed and signed off on many cases, her phone buzzed. Hitting the intercom button she answered her secretary, "Yes, Karen."

"I'm sorry to disturb you Judge Baker, but there is a young man out here who wishes to see you." Karen's voice didn't hold any hint of worry. It was rare for the Judge to have visitors who weren't already on the schedule and this being her last day she didn't have any appointments.

"Did he say who he was and why he needed to see me?" The Judge asked.

"He wouldn't give his name, but said he was one of the children you helped several years ago." Again Karen seemed calm; no hint that the young man wanting to see her wished her ill will.

Knowing that the light would flash for her secretary to pickup the other end of the phone, the Judge picked up the headset so the young man couldn't hear the conversation. Judge Baker quietly asked, "Was he cleared with security?"

The Judge hated to be paranoid, but over the years a few people had tried to get past security, into her inner office. "Yes he was." Karen had been with the Judge long enough to understand her caution when unexpected guest showed up. "Do you wish for me to send him away?"

Thinking a minute, Judge Baker decided to see her unexpected visitor; she did have a panic button on her side of the desk if she felt she needed it once the young man entered. "Go ahead and send him in Karen." Standing, straightening her business suit, the now retired Judge watched as her secretary opened the door allowing a tall, dark-haired man in his late twenty's to step through the doorway.

The first thing she noticed was he was very well dressed, the suit tailored to fit the young man's tall and obviously muscular frame. His jet-black hair was neat, with the slightly tasseled look that was casual, but stylish, he could have easily been someone who had just come from a photo shot for GQ. His dark features gave an air of authority, of a man use to getting what he wanted, but the look in his eyes gave a hint of mischief that she was sure he used to charm many a lady. However, it was when she really focused on his eyes, the gold-green gaze the met hers cause the image of a dark-haired, twelve-year old to flash in her mind, but it was his smile that he gave her as he noticed recognition cross her face that put all the pieces together, "Caleb Reaves." When he gave a soft chuckle and held out his hand to shake hers, she knew her guess was right.

"Judge Baker," The Judge's hand took a firm hold of his as they shook, "I'm surprised that you remembered me after nearly twenty-years."

Smiling as she motioned for him to sit she replied, "Well even for me there are certain cases that stick with you and your's was one that seemed to have the allusive happy ending that I always tried so hard to find for all the children that passed through my courtroom. I assumed since you never visited this fine establishment again that everything turned out all right."

Again she was rewarded with the heart-melting smile that even made his golden eyes twinkle. "You could say that. I heard you were retiring and I felt the need to visit you before you left, to at least let you know that one of your 'juvenile delinquents' made it on the straight and narrow."

Smiling the Judge spoke, "I can see that. How is your father? Dr. Ames if my memory serves me."

Folding his hands in his lap, Caleb crossed his legs, the picture of ease in front of the woman that at one time he despised but realized if not for her he would have never met Mac and Jim, thus not having the family that he dearly cared about. "Mac's doing great, he's semi-retired, but still does Neuro consults."

"I'm pleased to here that, so what have you been doing with your life for the past twenty-years? Wife? Children?" She watched him laugh as he twisted the silver band on his hand.

"No wife or kids. Never pictured myself with an 'apple pie' family as my best friend would call it, of course it's not for lack of hopeful candidates or my fathers hope for grandchildren." Straightening a little, Caleb continued, "No, after a few years of giving Mac a run for his money and testing his boundaries with my whole teenage attitude, I graduated from Auburn with a degree in Architecture and with the backing of a couple really good friends I started my own firm, Tri-Corp."

"Wow," Judge Baker couldn't hide the surprise from her face or her voice, "I'm impressed, I assume it's a successful venture?"

Nodding Caleb smiled shyly, "Much more than I had hoped for."

"What do you specialize in?" The older woman leaned forward on her desk, truly intrigued by the young man before her, he was definitely a success story that every Juvenile Court Judge dreams of.

"Most of my designs are for bridges, but I have consulted on a few buildings as well." The look on Caleb's face showed a man who enjoyed the work he did, but wasn't overly cocky about the success he enjoyed.

"Well…" Judge Baker leaned back in her chair, smiling at the young man before her, "You are proof that as difficult, trying and heartbreaking as this job can be that sometimes we get it right. You can't begin to understand how pleased I am that you found a way to turn from your troubled beginning to become a success in your life. You are how I wish all the children that pass through here could turn out. I'm proud of you Caleb."

Ducking his head at the praise, he looked up and again smiled slightly before a more serious look crossed his face. Leaning forward slightly he looked at the older woman across from him. "Can I be honest with you?"

Unsure where this direction of the conversation was going Judge Baker nodded her head, "Of course."

Taking a deep-breath, Caleb again glanced at his hands, the silver band reminding him of all that came from the decision that Judge had made all those years ago. "When I was a kid, I hated you…" Caleb felt bad for the shocked, hurt expression that overtook the woman's face, he held his hand up, in an attempt to stop the look, "But, as I grew older and looked back on what I did, what happened when I was a kid, I saw that you tried to do the only thing that you thought was best for me. Terrible things happened to me in those few days I was in that hospital you sent me to, but in those days one of the best things that could have ever happened to me also occurred, it was there that Mac found me." Leaning back, he saw the beginning of understanding start to cross the Judge's face, "If it hadn't been for you sending me there, Mac would have never found me and I probably would have ended up dead. When I saw you were retiring I felt the need to come and say thank you."

"I…I don't know what to say. Believe me, when I had to make that decision that night, I only wanted what was best for you. You scared me that night, though I know from my outward appearance I just looked like the cold-hearted Judge that was sending you away without a thought. But I can remember that day like it was yesterday, the image of you putting the gun to your head haunted my dreams for years. I had never seen such a lost, devastated expression on a child's face as I saw on yours the night. Sending you to that hospital was the only thing I could do that I thought would help you, I honestly cried over what happened that night, thankfully I've never had to experience something like that since, but I truly feared for your life that night, my only thought was to keep you safe." Judge Baker felt her emotions trying to clog her throat as he saw sorrow cross the young man's face across from her.

"I was a messed up kid that thought I was the reason people seemed to keep dying around me, like I said, as much as I hated you for sending me there, it turned out to be the best thing to happen, I ended up getting the family I had so desperately wanted. A few months after I started living with Mac I met someone who showed me that I wasn't alone in the pain of my childhood, someone who has become my best friend, my brother. Plus I got his little brother and his father who is like an Uncle to me. I would have never dreamed I would have the family I have now, and it was because of you." Caleb stood, feeling his time was up and he should let the woman before him continue with her final day in her office, hoping that she could see he was here to let her know that she was part of the reason that he had his family and his success.

Standing, as Caleb did, Judge Baker walked around her desk, stopping in front of the boy that was now a man. "I really don't know what to say other than I am very happy for you, and very proud of you that you have found what you wanted, what you needed in life. Thank you for taking the time to come and visit with me and I hope everything continues to work out for you." The Judge again extended her hand to the young man before her.

Taking her hand in his again, Caleb brought his other to cover hers as well, "I hope you enjoy your retirement Judge Baker and…" Caleb leaned over and placed a kiss on the older woman's cheek, "Thank you again for everything you did for me back then, you're one of the reason's I'm here today." Releasing her hand, he turned, opened the door and quietly left the room.

Standing, somewhat stunned for a moment Judge Baker watched the retreating form of one of the lost children that passed through her doors so many years ago, seeing that indeed happy endings could be found for some of them.

_A/N: This story just popped into my head one night and I couldn't shake it. I thought it would be nice for Caleb to go back and visit the Judge that was in charge of his case as a child when he heard she was retiring. To let her know that she had inadvertently been one of the people who set his life on the path that led him to Mac and the Brotherhood. I hope it comes across as I wish, that there are people who influence us and help set our lives on certain paths, whether we appreciate them at the time or not, eventually we come to understand that without them our lives could have turned out so much different. Did it work? Hope so! Enjoy-Montez_


End file.
